Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 23}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{322}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{161}{10}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{1}{10}$